The Sick Feeling
by hivalerie
Summary: Natsume was sent on a mission by The Higher Ups and Mikan is especially worried. When Natsume arrived back late, a worried Mikan started to ignore him. A school festival, the Boys Be festival, is about to happen, so who will Natsume invite now?
1. Prologue

This Sick Feeling: The Prologue

Alone, in her dark single star style bedroom, MIkan was waiting for her object of her affection, Natsume Hyugaa to return from his mission, She was worried sick for him because he was still feeling weak from his previous mission and she was hoping that they would have time to spend together, hopefully alone. She was getting frantic. She thought to herself, "He promised he'd come back safely."

That morning, Mikan, Natsume, Mikan's best friend, Hotaru Imai and Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi were enjoying a picnic breakfast in the Academy's garden. While they were cough cough enjoying Mikan's scrambled eggs, Jinno sensei summoned Natsume to his office. Ruka, Hotaru and especially Mikan were worried and hoped for a safe arrival.

Mikan wanted to make his return a special event. She went to central town and purchased, with the little rabbits she had for being a one star, a huge feast of talking apples and stamina boosting vanilla chocolate cream cake, which is Natsume's favorite.

That afternoon during Narumi sensei's class, she couldn't concentrate because she was so worried about Natsume's safety. (Even though Natsume is in class, she still has trouble concentrating. :D)

When classes were over she was so excited for his return and promised herself that she would only go to bed once she knows he is back safe at the academy. When she waited and waited, she couldn't stand the hours of agony she spent hoping for his arrival. When the clock struck twelve midnight, she was scared and lonely. She was afraid that Natsume might have fainted during his mission or even worse, died.

All these events led to her waiting alone in her dark singe star style bedroom for the object of her affection, Natsume.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

The Sick Feeling: Chapter 1- Why is she ignoring me???

A slightly injured Natsume returned to the Alice dorms after a pretty simple mission. He slowly made his way to his room and had a long and deserved sleep.

The following day, he arrived in class with not a smile, but with a face not as angry as usual.

"Hi" Natsume said to Ruka.

"How was your mission?" Ruaka replied

"It was fine"

"Did you get any injuries? I was so worried about you so was Mikan."

"I was just a little sleepy. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. I'm just so happy you are back."

"Me too"

As they were chatting away, a girl, whose hair is tied in two ponytails and wearing a hooded sweater to cover her face, walked by. If you looked closer ,the girl was Mikan. She smiled a little when she saw Natsume, but her smile slowly turned back into a frown,

"Hi, Polka dot panties" Natsume said

Mikan just ignored him and sat down at her seat.

"Hello!!?? Ugly, what's wrong now?" Natsume cruelly asked

Mikan still ignored him and just walked over to Hotaru.

Class started and Natsume was so bothered as to why Mikan is not minding him. He is wondering what might have caused her to dislike him so much or why he cares about this so much. Who cares if she is ignoring him? But Natsume was just so annoyed.

When classes ended, Natsume looked over at Mikan as she quickly made her way to Narumi sensei. She was whispering something to him and then he smiled. Natsume slowly walked over to the both of them.

"What were you to talking about?" Natsume asked them.

"See, Mikan. He is safe." Narumi told Mikan.

Mikan hugged Narumi's body, smiled and started to tear up. Natsume slowly walked over to Narumi with flaming eyes and a blushing face and swiftly pulled them apart.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

The Sick Feeling: Chapter 2- Who do I like?

Natsume didn't know why he had the urge to rip them apart when Mikan hugged Narumi, but he just did it. He had this strange feeling of anger and...jealousy. He was new to this certain feeling since every girl in the academy would fall unto their knees for him, but Mikan didn't. He hated this feeling.

The Intercom:

"All boys in Alice Academy, be ready for the annual Boys Be festival. Be sure to invite the girl you most want to be with. You only have two weeks."

"Who will I invite?" Natsume thought to himself.

As he was thinking, a flock of female students ran to him. The self-said leader, Sumire, first approached him.

"You know, Natsume, I look really pretty in a green dress." said Sumire.

"I don't care!" Natsume scowled.

As he shouted, he ran over to the somatic type classroom and found Ruka.

"Who are you going to ask to the Boys Be festival?" asked Ruka.

"I don't think I'll invite anyone. It's just a waste of time" replied Natsume.

"Don't you have anyone in mind?"

"No, I don't think about that kind of stuff especially with the girls in this academy. Who are you going to ask?"

"I don't know. I might not go either."

Natsume saw Ruka's eyes slowly gazing at Mikan as she randomly passed them by.

"I think I know who you want to ask." said Natsume

"No! I was just surprised that she knows the way to the somatic classrooms." replied a blushing Ruka

"Yeah right! I have to go meet Jinno. I have a meeting with Persona."

"Natsume, are you going to be alright?"

"Like I said before, don't worry."

Natsume slowly left the scene leaving Ruka worried and bewildered and hoping for Natsume's safe return once again. He didn't know what, but he felt the need to go speak to Mikan.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

The Sick Feeling: Chapter 3- Ahhhhhhhhhh!!

Mikan briskly walking by the somatic classrooms, hoping to catch Natsume's attention. When she heard of the Boys Be festival, she was rather clueless. She asked Anna to explain the whole thing for her. Anna said that there have been myths of students who kissed at the end of the Boys Be festival, that have become legendary couples at the academy. Mikan, who didn't really understand the myth part of Anna's explanation, thought that if she'd kiss a guy at the end of the festival, they would live happily ever after.

"Who do I like?" she thought to herself.

Then it hit her. She wanted to be with Natsume. Why else is she always trying to make him jealous. She hugs Narumi when Natsume is their, and she is constantly worried about him. She never felt this way before. She'd always thought that she was too young for this thing called love, but apparently, what else could she be feeling for Natsume? She had to find him, and the person she thought would know where he is is the president of his fan club, Sumire.

"Where did Natsume go?"asked Mikan

"I don't know. I saw him run away from me heading to the somatic classrooms." Sumire said

"Where are the somatic classrooms?" asked a troubled Mikan.

"To the left, to the left.." answered Sumire.

Mikan quickly ran towards the left to find Natsume, but she didn't want him to think she was too eager. She wanted to seem mysterious and, with the lack of better word, spicy. She saw Natsume and Ruka talking.

"What could they be talking about?" she asked herself.

She slowly walked by and tried her best to look confused. She didn't want Natsume to think that she was looking for him so she didn't mind them, but in her heart, she wanted to see him so badly. She tried to be the best actress she could be. She hoped that he would already ask her. As she passed by, she couldn't help but take a peek, sadly when she looked, he wasn't even minding her. She left stomping angrily heading towards the mechanical type classrooms where Hotaru can be found.

"Hotaru!"screamed Mikan "I hate Natsume! He won't ask me to the festival."

"You're lucky. These annoying losers keep on asking me." Hotaru replied

"But..but I wanted Natsume to ask me!!!" she cried

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, please )!!"

As they were talking, Ruka approached them with a look of having something very important and maybe embarrassing to say.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

The Sick Feeling: Chapter 4- The follow

As Ruka was approaching Mikan with that somewhat embarrassing question, Mikan was trying to breathe in deeply. She was tense and afraid that Ruka might ask her to the festival, and she did like Ruka, but more as a friend. She didn't like him like the fiery "like" she has for Natsume.

"Did you see Natsume? He was called on another mission." asked Ruka

"Uh..uhmmm, yeah! I hope he'll be alright." replied a relieved Mikan.

Just remembering what Ruka had just said, Mikan was depressed. How is Natsume going to ask her to the festival if he is on another mission.

"Hello!.. Are you hear?" said a rather annoyed Ruka

"Yes! Yes. What?" said a flustered Mikan

"He was asking if you'd like to follow Natsume on his mission, idiot." answered an amused Hotaru

"What!!" Mikan thought to herself that if they follow Natsume, he may ask her on the festival while he is in his mission "Yeah! Sure. I want to follow him."

"Great! All we need to find out is where he's going" said Ruka

"You don't even know where he is going!" screamed Mikan

"I have just the thing!" responded Hotaru as she revealed a rabbit like device from her hand "And I'm sure you'll like it, Ruka"

The rabbit hook is used for tracking down someone who it is hooked on.

"How are we going to get it on Natsume?" asked a troubled Ruka

Natsume just happened to pass by right at this moment.

"Give it to me!" squealed Mikan

She ran over and hugged Natsume while quickly hooked the device on his shirt.

"Bye Natsume! Come back safely." said Mikan

"What are you doing, ugly?!! Are you trying to suffocate me?" said Natsume as he left

Natsume quickly lingered away onto his secret mission

"Now is our chance." all three said

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

The Sick Feeling: Chapter 5- I can't stop thinking about her

Natsume slowly walked out of the teacher's office after receiving direction from Persona about his new mission. He was still so tired from his previous mission, but tried his best to conceal it and look strong. He was not particularly happy to leave his friends, since he just came back two days ago.

"Who am I going to ask to the festival?" he thought to himself as he realized that this is going to bother him the whole mission.

Natsume was looking for Ruka to bid farewell. He finally found Ruka, but also spotted two unwanted sights, Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Bye Natsume! Come back safely." said Mikan

"What are you doing, ugly?!! Are you trying to suffocate me?" said Natsume

he ran as fast as possible to get away from her even though he wasn't able to speak to Ruka. He realized that he started blushing. He thought about the embarrassment he would face if anyone had seen him blush, especially by a hug from Mikan. He couldn't let anyone know. How would they think of him if they found out that the fierce and flaming Natsume, blushed over ugly Mikan. He quickly ran over to the entrance gate of the academy.

"Let's go!" Natsume said to the driver

"Yes, sir!" replied the well-dressed driver

They drove towards the east of the academy. They passed several stores of food and furniture and clothing. As the drove, Natsume couldn't help but think of Mikan when he passed the different stores. Why would he think of her?

"What's so good about Polka dots anyway?" he thought to himself.

He was so red when thinking about Mikan. He knew his mind should be on the mission, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like she possessed him. He knew from that moment that he would ask Mikan to the festival, but how? He was out on his mission, which might take weeks, and he knows that Ruka also likes her and might ask her to the festival. He was so confused that he didn't notice that they have reacher their destination.

"We are here, sir!" said the well-dressed driver

"Okay" replied the confused Natsume

They were both standing outside the R.E.O music agency.

To be continued...


End file.
